Hell Hath No Fury
by Rimshooter
Summary: After the defeat of Hive Fleet Leviathan, another, slightly smaller, fleet emerged and began devouring worlds on the outskirts of the eastern fringe. The fleet, recently named Hive Fleet Epitaph, succeeded in devouring an entire civilization.
1. Chapter 1: The Coming of Armaegedon

**Disclaimer:_I do not own any W40K concepts/names or ideas. I do however, own the original names that may occur within this story._**

Summary: _After the defeat of Hive Fleet Leviathan, another, slightly smaller, fleet emerged and began devouring worlds on the outskirts of the eastern fringe. The fleet, recently named Hive Fleet Epitaph, succeeded in devouring twelve solar systems efficiently eliminating a small galaxy known as FG-22-19-Delta, or Aximoor. This was a small, 'poor', galaxy that The Imperium of Man had not settled or explored yet. However, Aximoor was settled by another race._

Chapter 1: The Coming of Armageddon

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The space around the planet Dialysis VI, named so by the Styr explorers who first found it due to the general breaking up of the planet. In fact, it looked like a cracked eggshell with a fire inside of it. Surrounding the 'shell' was a large asteroid field, some reaching the size of Terra's moon. In this desolate and seemingly uninhabitable space was a large _Poseidon_ class station. The station was surrounded by asteroids tied in a slight net along its surface, forming a large, bulky, 'asteroid'.

On board this 'rock' station in the command deck, two Styr Patriarchs, or commanders.

Their names were Alinnas Harshen and Elderon Mistbreak. Alinnas stood about 6'10" and Elderon stood about 6'4". They were both dressed in the ceremonial crimson armor of the Sty Council, simple hardened crimson pads covering all areas possible without harassing maneuverability. Beneath this was a dark gray cloth-like substance. The pads were intricately carved and grooved in fashion resembling plants and spades on the shoulders.

They were standing on a raised platform looking at a huge digital display showing objects around the station in detail, while color-coded yellow for asteroids, green for known ships and stations, and red for unknowns. Scattered throughout the yellow asteroids were several green station-shaped and ship-shaped blips, these, however, were not the topic of interest for the two council members present.

Seemingly oblivious to the controlled chaos on the terminal line in-front of and below them, they were both staring at several red blips roaming the asteroid-field's outskirts. Though they were marked unknown, both patriarchs recognized the shape of the blips.

"Tyranids." Alinnas muttered with spite, "how come the defender-stations haven't kept them?"

"Alinnas, we both know that a full Tyranid hive-fleet wont be kept at bay by scattered defense-stations, it would take two super-carriers, full to the brim, to stop a Tyranid invasion." Elderon replied calmly.

"But we both know that there is only one super-carrier at our disposal, and it is at the other end of the galaxy. All we have here is a capitol ship, 4 destroyers, and 10 Light Cruisers. To top that the rest of the Styr Aero Fleet is engaged with the Hyperions at Genesis!" Alinnas stated evenly.

"I know, thus we shall defend this region with our lives, our souls, and our honor. It will take more than a single hive fleet to eliminate the Styr." Elderon retorted, still disturbingly calm.

"Then may the Astrals protect us, I am certain our armies won't." the other prayed.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note:_ For reference on some contents within this chapter, see Styr Statistics in my profile page. Though this is only one page long, it serves as a prologue._

_I hope I've gotten this off to a good start, who am I kidding? This __**better**__ be off to a good start lol, I'm immensely proud of this chapter and at least want it recognized. This will probably continue tomorrow or the day after. -Rimshooter_


	2. Chapter 2: The Seige Breaks

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

"_These beings are worse than nightmares, hunting us from the depths of our souls, and stealing our kin and loved one from us, but for the Astrals and those left, we will not falter!" -Monarch Sedrick Crede, Styr 13__th__ Honor Battalion, on Tyranids._

Chapter 2: The Siege Breaks

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The silence of space around Dialysis VI was broken only by the slight nosies of conventional space travel as a orange and tan Hive ship, as well as 150 Razorfeind Cruisers and 5,000 Stalker escort drones, all eagerly approached a station full of organic life.

Within this living space-behemoth were literally thousands upon thousands of Tyranids. From Termagants and Hormogaunts, to Genestealers,Tyranid Warriors, and Carnifexes. The bowels of this living monstrosity were crawling with the insect/lizards.

In truth, this was only the first wave, behind it were thousands of other ships. Which would all split up in to groups of hundreds and take on separate planets. So far, only a tenth of a fraction of the Hive Fleet had deployed, and it was heading towards Dialysis VI.

Meanwhile, aboard the Poseidon-class station, known as _The Hammer of Fate_, Alinnas and Elderon were pondering their first move against the genocidal menace approaching them.

"The fighter squadrons should form up around the station and ships to intercept Tyranid gestation pods. Our main concerns are the Razorfeinds and the Hive ship, once those are gone, the picket ships around them should be easy to eliminate." Elderon stated.

"True, but how are we to accomplish this? Those Razorfeinds are more than a match for our small fleet combined." Alinnas replied.

"We will equip the capitol ship and destroyers with long-range photon-lances and have them bombard the enemy before they can attempt at meleeing us." Elderon responded flatly, if there was any doubt in his azure-blue eyes, it was concealed by his emerald face-mask.

"Fine, when do we deploy?"

"Now." Elderon stated grimly.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

From the hangars of _The Hammer_ thousands of fighters emerged forming a protective cloud around the station and 15 ships emerged with them. The 5 destroyers immediately opened fire with their lance-beams charring the living flesh of their equal in Razorfeinds, breaching their 'hulls' and removing them from the fight. The capitol and picket ships began forming up in a arc in front of the station.

This victory paled however, in comparison to the near 1,200 ships in the detachment heading towards them.

The destroyers kept bombarding the enemy fleet taking out another 58 of them before the reached a 1000 km distance and began returning fire ripping through half the destroyers and leaving 3 light cruisers left to fire.

On the bridge of the capitol ship, _Aegis' Might, _High Monarch Elias Crede stood watching the battle before him via tactical screen and observation window.

"Agmond's Spite, send out a distress beacon to any nearby ships and fleets, code red!"

"Of course honored one." one of the technicians replied, then began relaying the message over an amazing one hundred million km distance.

"This is High Monarch Constance, we hear your message and are 90,050,00 km from your position, what's the situation?" he heard over the com.

"This is High Monarch Crede, we are currently engaged to 1,230 Tyranid ships, what can you spare?"

"We have 50 destroyers, 2 capitol ships, 200 light cruisers, and one super-carrier."

"If you could spare your fleet, we'd be much obliged Constance." Crede sent back.

"Understood Crede, we are en route."

_What were they doing here anyway, and I thought he only had half that number. _Elias pondered, _I suppose we should just be thankful for what help we have._

At that instance alarm klaxon's beamed throughout the ship and the AI informed the crew and fire-teams to prepare to repel boarders.

"Shit."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"Warning, Enemy Boarders have breached Hangers Epsilon-12, Delta 19, and Beta 2. Decks 12-20 expect enemy presence..."

Styr Shadow-Ranger Xenmas Asgard payed no heed to the AI repeat itself as alarms sounded throughout the ship, he merely grabbed a carbon-charger ,10 cells for it, a carbonite pistol with 5 backup clips for it, and his custom-made power-saber before sprinting to the nearest hull-breach.

After a few turns and deserted battle-fields he came across his first skirmish, a full squad of rangers were duking it out with about 15 termagants and 5 warriors.

Without even thinking about it he shouted a battle cry and joined the fray firing two strands of carbon into the enemy ranks burning down 4 gants and a warrior.

One of his fellows fired a lucky shot and pegged two termagants in the head with his carbonite rifle.

A warrior, however, caught him in his moment of victory by firing a devourer and forcing his squad-mates into cover.

After a prolonged battle of taking pot-shots, the Styr arose victors with only four casualties.

Xenmas pulled a small death charge from his pack and set it on the gestation pod's 'mouth' before sprinting down the corridor with his two new-found allies clad in their traditional maroon carbonite padding in contrast to his pitch-black obsidian-carbonite armor. Although this didn't seem a very smart armor-choice, it was actually able to take twice the shots of his fellows due to the carbonite and a special substance coating it.

Xenmas was brought out of his thoughts as he narrowly avoided a genestealer's talon. Instead of hitting him, it hit his fellow behind him. He used the recovery time of the thing's attack to unsheathe his saber and parry the next strike before ducking against another talon that attacked in succession receiving a wound to his shoulder that would have been fatal had he not moved.

Before he could recover, however, the monstrous thing kicked him down to the floor and prepared to slice him in half, but it never got the chance as the surviving ranger got his bearings and pegged it with about twenty carbonite-needles in the back killing it.

"Thanks." Xenmas offered as he pushed the Tyranid off of him.

"No problem." the unknown ranger replied before being gunned down by one of the Tyranid bio-weapons.

"Dammit!" Xenmas exclaimed before pulling out his pistol and pegging the responsible 'nid in the head several times.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Meanwhile in Hanger Epsilon-12, the defenders weren't so fortunate as a horde of gaunts charged through several squads of rangers leaving a bloody mess behind and staining the pristine-white interior of the ship red.

Another squad led by a shadow ranger named Sedrick Crede retaliated by firing several volleys of carbon into the horde incinerating over 75 percent of it.

"Damn it all!" Sedrick cursed, "When are reinforcements getting down here!"

As if on cue, the hanger doors behind him opened up and admitted eight honor guardians who surveyed the scene a few moments before joining the fray and cutting 'nids to pieces with their specialty-halberds.

Within a few moments the Hanger was secured. Out of a total of twenty-three soldiers sent into the fray, not counting the guardians who took no losses, only eleven survived to fight again, and out of those eleven, three were injured or crippled, the rest were hindered by small injuries.

A few moments later medics poured into the room and began transporting the dead and wounded.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

High Monarch Crede looked at the casualty reports and sighed, 140 men and women dead, out of the rest of the 1,000 man crew, 350 were injured, and Hanger Delta-19 was still mopping up 'nids.

After his brief reprieve, he turned his attention back to the fight outside, so far, with the arrival of High Monarch Constance, the Tyranids had been pushed back, for now. Since he was exhausted and left with nothing else to do save look at casualties, Elias gave the bridge to a senior officer before heading to his quarters.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note: _Sorry for the short chapter mates, but I think that this sums up the first battle of Dialysis VI. I didn't want to bore you ( and myself) with a drawn out conversation between the two High Monarchs. Which for info here's a easier to understand rank conversion._

_The High Monarchs can be, and should be, considered between Admiral and Captain status._

_The Shadow Rangers are basically field commanders, think of them as sergeants, or exarchs._

_A regular Monarch would be like a chaplain, or secondary commander, however there is about 1 monarch per 50 troops. _

_A Patriarch would be a primary commander, at the rank of a Force Commander, Farseer, Ethereal, etc._

_Everything else is about the same rank, aside from the Cartographer's Coordinator which is about the rank of a Sergeant/Exarch._

_For more reference there are about 6 rangers in a full squad, including Shadow Ranger._

_There are 4 Cartographer's in a squad, including Coordinator._

_There are 9 Honor Guards including an added leader._

_I will talk about vehicles when they come up in a ground battle. (Which will be around chapter 4)_


	3. Chapter 3: Those Less Fortunate

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

"_It had six spindly arms that had sharp maroon talons gracing them. It stood at least seven feet tall in all its grotesque glory, the thing's head was merely a tube with curved-in teeth, its eyes compound and the size of bowls. I watched it tear through my men, my family, and my home... Agmond forgive, this thing had no mercy,spite, or even hate.. all it had was a single, ravenous, emotion. Hunger. This thing was from children's nightmares at best, how are we to survive this relentless onslaught?" -Rencid Caine, survivor of the doomed farm-world Asylo II._

Chapter 3: Those less fortunate.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Away from the struggles at Dialysis VI and Genesis, on the south-western fringe of the galaxy _FG-22-19-Delta, _Asylo II stood quiet, calm, and serene in a galaxy soon to be filled with murderous chaos. On this planet lived a man named Rencid Caine, his life was simple as many Styr peasant's were. He lived as a farmer, had a small family of 5, a wife, two sons, and one daughter.

He lived in a simple ,4-room, granite homestead with a iron roof coated in straw. The large meadow-clearing this small bastion stood in was peaceful, almost paradise for a simple man such as himself. Of course, in a galaxy soon to be riddled with war, this peace would not last long, in fact, a Prowler Vanguard Drone was currently reporting his world as 'ripe and ready to be picked' ,so to speak.

Rencid heaved his large farming-saber, designed to cut through anything from hay, to young trees. Sighing he rest his back against a nearby tree and surveyed the piles of hay he had gathered. Four piles, still not enough to sell for something, but enough to feed the animals. After gathering as much hay he could into a cart towed by an odd pack-animal resembling a yak with four horns, he seated himself on said cart and began riding towards his house about three miles away.

The calm of the forest was interrupted, however, as a large 'meteor shower' erupted into the sky completely taking him aback, especially since the 'meteors' didn't disintegrate in the atmosphere and mad contact with the earth he was standing on.

"Hey Rence' , what's with them meteors? They ain't breakin' up." Rencid heard one of his farmhands questioning him.

"Don't know, things are just coming down like a locust swarm.." Rencid began replying. As if on emphasis, a large 'meteor' spun past the clearing he was in and landed in the forest to the East, already Rencid could see farmhands heading over to investigate.

"Never-mind, I'm finding out what that was, you go tell the family to take shelter and be wary, don't like this much." Rencid sated hastily before demounting the cart and racing towards the smoke on the horizon.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

After about half an hour, Rencid reached the edge of the woods, only to hear the screams of several farmhands.

Oblivious to the danger and curious about the meteor, Rencid made his way through the forest, finding the partially devoured remains of Styr, faces locked in permanent horror if they were there at all. As he made his way through the woods he caught flashes of dark movement and distinct screams from around him, all the way he was just getting more an more uneasy, and closer and closer to danger.

After about another fifteen minutes he finally saw the creature causing so much ruckus. The thing was going head to head with a farmhand, who had drawn his farming-saber in a desperate effort to defend himself.

The creature had a tanned-orange body with a darker exoskeleton over its flesh. It had six arms, some in places unimaginable, and a narrow tube-head with compound eyes. At the end of each arm were talons along what should have been the forearm's lower half, and three clawed ,double-jointed fingers.

It used these biological weapons with ease in parrying the farmer's desperate strikes, before long slicing the poor man cleanly in half.

Rencid flinched before blindly charging and actually catching the beast off-guard, "Bastard!" He swung and chopped its head clean off, easily sawing the fleshy tube-thing down. This wasn't enough though, he kept on slicing the beast to ribbons, only stopping once it was so mutilated you would only recognize it as a pile of severely bloody paper. Only then did he realize that he needed to get to his home and protect his family who weren't even equipped with weapons.

He sprinted off leaving the bloody horror behind for the earth to swallow.

After another 65 minutes or so he reached his house in time to see several things slice through a few farmhands trying to defend the residents inside.

He charged yet again, but too late as one of them entered, the other registering his presence and following suit to his charge anticipating a fresh meal.

The thing attacked first, slicing obliquely with its right talon towards his shoulder. Rencid brought his saber to bear in time to parry the attack, before swirling and attempting to slice the beast in half.

Unfortunately, it parried the attack before striking in several quick successions similar to the first, throwing Rencid off-balance as he tried to parry them all, all the while he heard sounds of death coming from inside his house.

After several minutes of this strike and parry routine, the beast apparently got impatient and pushed him in the gut with one of its extra arms, not clawed of course, those were only the arms at the top of its abdomen. After making its opening, the thing began to finish him off, only to lurch and fall over as a 12 mm carbonite shard blasted through its head leaving a gory mess behind.

The dealer of death was a barely living, and soon dead farmhand who managed to raise a carbonite pistol and pull off the shot. Wasting no time, Rencid payed brief respects to his savior before relieving him of the pistol and entering his house to find a bloody mess.

Within the cold-stone chambers was the remains of his small family, being devoured by one of those devilish things.

Enraged and guilt-ridden, Rencid raised his carbonite pistol and fired several merciless, inaccurate, shots into the devil-thing that had done this to his family.

Noticing his presence after the shots deflected of its exoskeleton, the bastard turned and raised to 'his' feet.

Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be tall then the things from before, with a more triangular head pointed towards him. ( a warrior ).

It charged him with one of its four arms and knocked him into a haze several feet from the doorway.

The last thing he heard was the hum of a Caladria Drop-Ship engine humming into life, before several carbon shots being fired.

He didn't hear the 'screams of agony' from the creature, nor the beckons from the newly arrived rangers as his sight went blurry and he blacked out, only seeing a small glance of a Shadow Ranger approaching him before completely fading into sleep.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Shadow Ranger Andras Therestis surveyed the scene before him, classic Tyranid raid, the Styr here were killed and devoured, the same reports from several cartographers sent to find survivors, there was only one.

The man before him had no idea how lucky he was, if him and his detachment of Styr Militia hadn't arrived on the scene, he would be dead food like the rest of his family, which was assumed as there was no evidence that it was his family in the residence.

He ordered a fifteen-minute time-window for the Cartographers and Rangers to find any survivors, after that they were to Evac. ASAP due to a bombardment of the area he called in.

As the last his men returned, with no living beings sadly, he closed the door to the Caladria-Class Drop-ship and took his place at the head of the dim drop ship's interior.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note: _I hope this was a decent chapter, thanks for the review awilla the hun. I hope I satisfied your wanting for info on the peasants, which this chapter was about._

_And, of course, to clear up any in clarities, imagine the Caladria-Class Drop-ship as an Orca Drop-ship with a large circular disc on each side that glows violet with an anti-gravity effect. It's painted light gray with a large dark-blue stripe running along each side's lateral line in this case. It has no windows, the interior has a holo-projector to show the inhabitants the outside in detail. The interior is dark gray with twelve seats line din two vertical rows and a horizontal table in the back that will show you a tactical map of the area._

_That is a detail on the Caladria-Class._


	4. Chapter 4: The Maws of Hell

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe.**_

"_We can fight alien carnivores bent on destruction, vengeful fanatics of our own obstruction, and giant bio-mechanical Titanium monstrosities. We can even teleport from place to place without any tags, but the best food that our chefs can make is this protein-filled jelly?" -Unknown patron aboard the Destroyer-class ship, Hammerhead._

Chapter 4 : The Maw of Hades Part I: R & R

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Xenmas Asgard slightly grimaced at the green nutrient-packed gelatin before him. His race may be the second-most advanced in the entire universe, but they really could improve on the food they eat in war. It was either this 'goop' or plain white nutshells harvested from Asylo II, which had recently been bombarded by it sown orbital stations eliminating several key towns in an effort to purge the Tyranids from its soil without the more accurate ships to act in place and reinforce the population's garrison.

Sighing he begrudgingly devoured the humble 'meal' in front of him. He was about a quarter done when the ship speakers activated.

"**This is your ship on board AI informing all crew members that we will be hosting a anti-Tyranid boarding simulation. Please do not be alarmed as the hostile you sight will not be real and are merely holograms, be warned that you may still be injured from these attacks, as the hologram part is only to make the drones act and look like Tyranids. Advised that all crew-members be on alert and gather into your assigned squads."**

Xenmas sighed, the battle couldn't even be over when it was over. He reflected on this a few seconds before heading to the armory and gathering his squad along the way. After what seemed hours he reached the armory and suited up with a carbonite rifle, two carbonite pistols, and his saber.

As he finished securing his helmet the armory 'shook' as the Tyranids 'boarded'.

"You know," one of his junior officers spoke up, "this isn't a real fight, how about we have fun doing it?"

"How do you propose we do that?" Xenmas stated as he and his squad shouldered their weapons while exiting the door single-file.

"Well, this is how." the same officer replied. A few moments later a small rectangular box appeared on the top-right side of his SENV, or Sight-Enhancing-Neuro-Visor, that simply stated 'Kills 0 / 140'.

"You have to be kidding me, how did you even do that?" Xenmas stated.

"Well sir, that's irrelevant to the point. And come on, it's better then killing them mindlessly."

"Fine, but don't get carried away, remember, the speakers said the guys are solid." He gave in.

"Yes sir."

After a few more corridors and turns they found their first 'boarders' marching along the hallway in their nightmarish ways.

Shouting battle cry, the officer opened fire with his carbonite rifle, loosely shooting into their ranks and managing to take down five gaunts. Xenmas followed pointedly by crouching down and pegging the two 'genestealers' and four gaunts in three shot bursts.

After a few minutes, all nineteen hostiles had been eliminated with one allied 'casualty'. Looking at the display Xenmas' kills racked up to eight. He also saw vital statistics of his squad-mates above their heads when he looked at them, showing the officer's, Alron Corbet, to be three, the others were one and three. The 'casualty' had taken four down with him.

The squad continued down the blank white corridors, seemingly lost in an endless white haze, the only things giving them direction were the two crimson stripes along each walls edges, and the doors along walls that war outlined in black paint to make navigation easier, and so soldiers with 'bad glasses' wouldn't walk into the wall.

After about another five minutes of walking, they came across a group of fifteen termagants and spinegaunts, four warriors, and five genestealers, pitted against two squads of fastly failing rangers, with shadow rangers, and a better held squad of honor guardians.

Without thinking or acting, Xenmas and his squad crouched down and began spraying fire into the enemy. Firing in three burst shots again, Xenmas took down two warriors and a genestealer, letting their alien blood poor on the Titanium V below him. Hoping to catch him off guard as he reloaded his clip, a warrior charged him and swiped down with its talon, he fruitlessly brought his gun's 'butt' to bear in faint hopes of parrying but failed as the weapon only slowed it down. When the talon was a mere millimeter from slicing through his utterly useless weapon an honor guardian took notice and flayed the bastard's triangular head off, before about facing and charging back into the fray.

Xenmas unsheathed his saber and followed suit slicing at a genestealer before spinning an about face bisecting the vile beast. Fighting off adrenaline, he charged a warrior and began striking in quick succession before kicking its gut and throwing it off balance. He then made a ceremony out of stabbing it in the gut before turning and finding the rest of the hallway clear of any 'living' hostiles.

He checked allied casualties and found five, none from the honor guards, four from the two other combined including a shadow ranger, and one from his squad.

"**Warning, heavy enemy presence in Hanger Delta-19 Warning heavy enemy..."**

Without listening further the group seemed to come into an understanding and charge towards the hanger.

After about half an hour the combined squads made it to the hanger and found it in chaos.

Swarms of gaunts were rushing through seemingly random squads of rangers and even some cartographers while they tried in vain to counter attack. The two honor guardian squads were engaged to eight warriors and sixteen genestealers that had apparently been trying to flank the chaos in between. There was even a Carnifex in the center of it all picking men up and chucking them around the room, Agmond knows how it got there.

A sudden realization hit Xenmas, there weren't any Carnifex drones... this was real!

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

High Monarch Crede watched in horror as the Carnifex in Hanger Delta-19 tore through his security teams.

"How did they get in here!" he all but shouted.

"They must have somehow hidden within the hanger. Reports are telling us there is a large hole in one of the sub-hanger's bulkhead."

"How in the Astral's name did we miss that?"

"I don't know sir, there may not of been any Styr in that hanger at all."

"Goddammit, are there any other incidents such as this in the ship?" he replied after taking this obvious bullshit in.

"Miraculously, no sir."

"Good, I want the simulators shut off and all security teams diverted tot hat hanger, and make sure you inform the crew that this is real."

"Understood."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

"Honored Patriarch."

"Yes, what is it?" Patriarch Elderon Mistbreak looked from the paperwork and other things occupying his time towards the secretary who had beckoned him.

"The Capitol ship _Aegis' Might_, the destroyers _Agmond's Wrath, Earth's Shield, Iron Destiny, and Astral's Light, as well as the Supercarrier: Cyclops _all report live skirmishes within their confines, there is also a sizable contingent of Tyranid ships heading towards us."

"What?! Have all unaffected ships bombard the approaching enemies, also tell them to prepare for boarders just in case." Elderon stated hastily before grabbing his energy pike and carbonite pistol.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Part II: The River Styx

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The space around Dialysis VI turned into a hell-zone as the Tyranid bio-fleet engaged the Styr defenders.

Several Razorfeind tore through Destroyer-class ships in a kamikaze attack while other ships were being boarded by gestation pods as Styr Falcons attempted to intercept them.

At least five Hive ships appeared on the scene strolling along like patient panthers stalking prey only to release literally millions of gestation pods on different targets including _The Hammer of Fate _andthe _Colossus._

In a valiant attempt, the capitol ship _Siren's Fate_ charged into a group of tightly formed Hive ships detonating itself before impact, taking two of the three cruisers with it, only to have six more take their place.

High Monarch Constance watched the all-out slaughter in front of him before making a decision.

"Give the order for all surviving ships to flee toward Ktistis. We will make our last stand there, I also want the patriarchs evacuated from this space."

"Sir, won't they just follow us, and our warp-drive is damaged.."

"I know. Once the others are safely away, I am going to detonate our core reactor, along with everyone else who wont be able to jump. It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise sir."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Elderon and Alinnas were busy coordinating their shattered fleet when two squads of honor guard approached them, the shrieks of Tyranids outside of the thick bulkhead entrance evident.

"Most revered ones, we are to escort you to a small light cruiser docked in Hanger Alpha-13."

"What? We cannot leave here..." Alinnas started to retort but was cut off by the guardian.

"You can, and will. The fleet has fled to Ktistis, those who couldn't are readying to detonate their cores. It is only a matter of time before this place is a blazing supernova.

With that the guardians ushered them into a secure elevator that lead to the hanger, boarded the cruiser there, and escaped with all haste.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Even all the way at Ktistis, High Monarch Elias Crede saw the fiery explosion that was Dialysis VI. He lowered his head in respect to the dead and sent a prayer to the astrals their sacrifice not go to waste.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note: _This was the first two parts of a five-part segment that will occupy my time up to chapter six._


	5. Chapter 5: Cerberus

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

"_This is our last stand, this is our last bastion, our last home. For this we gave our lives, for this we lost so much... only for this to be doomed." -High Monarch Galadriel Senetosena, "We walk Archarron's Banks waiting for the ferry to come, so serene, almost beautiful the prospect of peace."_

Chapter 5: Cerberus

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The space around Ktistis was a shower of explosions and almost beautiful lance fires mixed in with the symphonies of ships as the roared their agony, whether Tyranid or Styr, it mattered not. As a _Razorfeind_collided into the core of a Styr destroyer one would pause and almost find this raw power a marvelous sight to behold, perhaps the most serene of all the sending of life to death's maw. Two super-carriers unleashed ten fully supplied destroyers into the fray which began to valiantly bombard the huge swarm of Tyranid ships as they were joined by ten Poseidon-class orbital stations' photon fire turning the orbital space into a awesome display of red and blue energy colliding into Tyranid bio-ships scorching them and causing small explosions along their grotesque hulls. The entire battle seemed to move in slow motion with the Styr's awesome technological capabilities going head to head against the sheer numbers of the Tyranid Hive-fleet.

Amongst this clash of titans the capitol ship Aegis' might fired all of its monstrous carbon-batteries in a broadside on a Tyranid hive-ship scorching it beyond recognition and efficiently leaving it a dead husk.

The bridge of said ship was in just as much chaos.

"Status report! How charged are the main cannons?!" High Monarch Crede almost shouted from his position on the bridge.

"Shields report 36 percent! Weapon charges are at 13 percent, enemy boarders have breached decks Delta 34-Alpha-23! Recommend we prepare for intense enemy activity here!" a technician reported from the monitoring station before it overloaded and shocked him through the neuron-headset he was wearing.

"Damn it all, patch me through to the entire ship. These beings are worse than nightmares,hunting us from the depths of our souls,and stealingour kin and loved ones from us,but for the astrals and those left we will not falter! It's been a pleasure gentlemen." Crede shouted to the crew.

"Aye sir!" was the chorus in response, so many soldiers and crew heard and responded that the very ship's structure echoed them for what seemed an eternity.

Crede looked at the tactical screen displaying his ship and saw his forces forming up and rallying all over the ship, the speech had a very desirable effect.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Shadow Ranger Xenmas Asgard heard the speech right as he heard the thundering sounds on the blast door in front of him get louder causing the door to falter.

All around him were the corpses of Tyranids that had made it through before the blast door sealed, it was him and four rangers standing with him. All they had was a carbon-rifle and saber for Xenmas, and four carbonite rifles with no extra ammo for the rangers.

He raised his rifle at the door, pulled out a plasma grenade that his people had received from the Eldar, and simply stated, "Bring it bitches, I'm fucking ready for you!"

As soon as his message was heard the door gave one final groan as a large dent appeared on it, before finally falling over admitting a large Carnifex and about seven very ravenous looking warriors.

Xenmas tossed the grenade causing the warriors to be atomized in the blast before crouching behind a large piece of shrapnel and firing molten death upon the enemy in a golden haze of sheer power. The rangers beside him followed suit and fired into the enemy ranks as they recovered. The Carnifex however, charged through ignoring the shots it was receiving like they were mere flies and ripped a ranger in half drenching the corridors in blood.

It then promptly lashed out with its venomous tail bisecting the other three before they could do any damage. The devilish beast then turned to face Xenmas with maddened eyes and gore still draped about its teeth.

"Come on you mother-fucking roach!" Xenmas roared suicidally drawing his saber and charging. Though in is mind he knew it was pointless, that his brothers-in-arms had fallen and he was to join them. He sent a prayer to the astrals as he charged the massive beast whose footsteps dented the ship.

As he reached it the Carnifex veered down to grab him in its teeth, only to miss as he rolled to the right slicing its fore-leg in the process. The beast roared in its insane and primal fury, before turning to stomp him with its massive foot. Again he rolled, this time barely missing its foot, and ended up ender the monstrous beast. Seeing an opening, he took his saber and stabbed it deep into the beast's gut before leaping away as the Carnifex purposefully lied down, driving the sword even deeper into it. Being dead anyway with nothing else to try, Xenmas shrieked a maddened war cry before charging unsheathing two daggers stowed in his gauntlets, glowing blue with the barely contained electricity within.

As he got closer he jumped over the beast's tail as it sweeped the ground he was running on. He then leaped onto its back and made his way to its head, agonizingly slow concerning the fact the beast wasn't exactly domestic. Upon reaching the head it shook violently causing his head to hit a spike on its back cracking his helm to reveal , oddly enough, emerald-green eyes shining with the berserker's fury he was containing. He gritted his teeth and slit open the Carnfex's mouth stuffing an activated plasma grenade in with it, and losing his hand. "I'm taking you with me!" was his final declaration before becoming atomized as well as three-quarters of the Carnifex.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The bridge wasn't doing much better, the Tyranids had breach Alpha Deck-1, in other words, the last area between them and the enemy. The crew listened in tense silence as the carbon fire and sounds of power swords clashing with what was assumed to be warrior talons. Within a few moments the sounds died out and the door imploded. Without even thinking about it, the bridge crew pelted carbonite and even a few plasma grenades into the doorway.

After a few more seconds of tense silence the sound of some hard material clanking against metal became evident then, to the bridge crew's relief, carbon fire. After a few more seconds, a shadow ranger stepped through the door followed by five other rangers and another shadow ranger.

"Are you alright?"

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Part IV: The River Archarron.

Outside was spared such miraculous events, as even more destroyers and light cruisers fell to the un-dwindling numbers of the Tyranids. In a chorus of blue fire, the last five destroyers fired their photon cannons through the void taking their equals in picket ships and Razorfeinds, before becoming overwhelmed and falling to the Tyranids, whether from within or not was unknown, as the Tyranids swarmed over them. The two super carriers continued pounding the Tyranids with all their glorious wrath until about fifteen Razorfeinds committed kamikaze and soared into them exploding in a shower of rubble.

The _Aegis' Might's _crew merely waited for their inevitable deaths as the sounds of Tyranids scurrying about echoed throughout the ship.

Ktistis had fallen, as well as the entire galaxy called Aximoor with it. The fleet then turned its gaze to the Imperium, richer in life then the small galaxies here and reap for the harvest, hive fleet Epitah ravenously marauded towards it.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Author's Note: _That's the end of it folks, sorry, but I wanted it to be this short as it was only supposed to tell of the galaxy Aximoor's fate._

_Please review now that it's ended, as I really want to know what your opinions were, hope I left it off with a good ending. And before anyone says it, the Styr are not weak, or they would have failed within minutes, they lasted about half an hour against roughly 100k ships, that's pretty good in my book._

_-Rimsho_


	6. Chapter 6:Peveiw

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Disclaimer: _I do not own any concepts/ideas from W40K, those belong to Games Workshop, Nvidia, Etc. I do however, own the few names and concepts that do not actually appear in the W40K universe._**

Author's Note: _Consider this a slight preview for the next W40K/Styr story._

Chapter 6: Preveiw

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

The recycled air was chill to Taron Asteir's face as he walked the confines of the ship _Hammerhead_. So far his patrol had been fruitless and boring, but the Styr High Monarch hoped that this most recent report would end that.

He sighed as he entered the bridge, "Report?"

"Nothing yet." A bored and exasperated engineer replied.

"Alright, take us back to Genesis." he commanded.

"Roger."

Their ship then entered warp space and left headed for their home planet.

As they left, several chaos ships took their place, readying their forces to spread and taint throughout this galaxy. The Emperor's Children would reap this galaxy of souls, and then hopefully gain their dark god's favor. They dispersed as soon and suddenly as they came, leaving no trace of their passing as they left towards the nearest populated planet.


End file.
